


Warm shadow

by Mortiferum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мор кончился, вспоминает Элисса собственные слова, но запоздало думает, что лучше бы он не кончался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerith_Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/gifts).



> Ау с двумя нашими Стражами, которых я зашипперила случайно - после того, как мне прилетело темой для флешмоба от Айрис. На Лорелею прав не имею, лишь бесконечно люблю творение рук моего бро.

   — Это было не лучшее твое решение, — немного укоризненно говорит Лорелея, но Элисса не ведется.  
   — Что ты ожидала от привыкшего к комфорту шема, — усмехается она в ответ.  
   Лорелея не отвечает, но прикрывает глаза от удовольствия — руки Элиссы действительно золотые, иначе бы она не смогла вскрыть бессчетное количество замков, и не смогла бы так аккуратно расчесывать жутко сбившиеся после беспокойного дня волосы Лорелеи. Элисса была первой, кому Лорелея доверилась _настолько_.  
   Закончив, Элисса еще несколько раз проводит рукам по волосам, смотря, как они переливаются темным красным, и встает с кровати. Купленный на нечестно заработанные деньги дом ничем не отличается от других, что у Торгового квартала — такой же двухэтажный, каменный и незаметный. Стоять босиком на балконе холодно, но Элисса любит смотреть, как догорает день в Денериме, и последние люди, ворча, исчезают с улиц, залитых желто-оранжевым светом, плавно перетекающим в синильно-черный.  
   Лорелея подходит и встает рядом, почти вплотную, и не дрожит, как переступающая с ноги на ногу Элисса.  
   — Это все равно глупо, — говорит Лорелея, немного хмурясь.  
   — Мор закончился, — с притворной беспечностью отзывается Элисса и хватает пальцами кончик уха — аккуратно, любовно — и смеется от грозного выражения Лорелеи.  
   Лорелея не теряется и пихает острым локтем наглого шема под ребра, Элисса со смешком гладит ухо целиком и опускает руку, наклоняется, опираясь о перила балкона. То, что Лорелею бесит, когда кто-то нависает сверху, она поняла в первый день знакомства — не то чтобы Элисса была высокой, ниже нее во всей компании были только Морриган да Огрен, но Лорелея доставала острыми кончиками ушей всего лишь до плеча, и Элисса не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии их потрогать. Первые недели синяки цвели на ребрах беспрестанно, потому что форма магов не была и в половину такой же плотной, как у других (в отряде, наверное, только Стэн не шутил про то, что Элиссе не досталось нормальной брони после Посвящения), а потом Лорелея смирилась или решила все-таки дать наглой Элиссе шанс и бить так сильно перестала.  
   Лорелея смотрит на изученный до мельчайших деталей профиль и тянется к хвосту Элиссы, распуская той волосы. Элисса улыбается одной из тех улыбок, которые не предназначены для других, и Лорелея до сих пор не может этого понять. В отличие от нее самой, Элисса не была нелюдимой — наоборот, каким-то чудом находила способ разговорить любого, — и в ней чувствовался сильный лидер — наверное, знатное происхождение давало о себе знать. Но Элисса никогда не улыбалась _так_ открыто кому-нибудь из их друзей — рядом с Лорелей она вела себя как ребенок, словно вся серьезность и ответственность спадали, точно проклятье. Может, поэтому Элисса утащила Лорелею в этот дом, говоря, что устала спать на твердой земле, и, может, поэтому, никогда не говорила, что за этим стоит нечто большее, чем желание нормально отдохнуть.  
   — Опять думаешь? — усмехается Элисса, чуть поворачиваясь к Лорелее.  
   Закат догорает последние мгновения, и Денерим, точно по приказу, остывает, стоять на камне становится почти невыносимо, но Элисса уже не чувствует ног.  
   Лорелея молчит, но кладет руку на плечо и чуть сжимает, и в зеленых глазах, ярко горящих в сумерках, отражается понимание. Я знаю, от чего ты бежишь, словно говорит она, и Элисса молча кивает самой себе. Лорелея притягивает ее немного грубо, привстает на носочки и кладет голову на плечо — ужасная разница в росте, — и Элисса, спустя мгновение, осторожно обнимает в ответ. Мор кончился, вспоминает она собственные слова, но запоздало думает, что лучше бы он не кончался.  
   Тонкие мозолистые пальцы, до боли сжимающие плечо, кажутся почти обещанием. Элисса смотрит на тусклое небо и не хочет возвращаться в дом.  
   Она встает рано, стоит только первым лучам солнца ударит в раскрытые окна, но Лорелеи никогда уже не бывает в доме. Она не принадлежит городам, и Элисса не винит ее за это — в конце концов, она никогда не возвращается из леса с пустыми руками и гордо именует себя добытчиком. Днями ожидания Элисса пишет дневник, вспоминая каждый день Мора, и каждый раз замирает, когда видит, что приближается к его завершению. Лорелея возвращается незадолго до заката, и они сидят в тишине у камина (ночи в Денериме всегда жутко холодные), смотря друг на друга, точно встретились в первый раз.  
   Иногда Элисса пропадает на ночь и приходит домой с мешком награбленных денег и драгоценностей, и Лорелея бурчит, что оно им не нужно, и складывать некуда — золото лежит внизу, в погребе, рядом с вином, — но всегда отбирает себе пару украшений, хотя никогда их не надевает. Элисса всегда разводит руками, говоря, что прошлое вора и наемника не отнять, и смеется, когда Лорелея называет ее глупым шемом, выросшим на пуховых перинах.  
   После жизни с их огромным отрядом, тихий, но не пустой дом кажется почти иллюзией, Тенью. То, что никто никогда не замечает в нем двух Стражей, лишь убеждает Элиссу в этом.  
   — Ты дома, — бурчит ей в плечо Лорелея, дергая вниз, устав стоять.  
   Элисса слышит за ее словами много больше и улыбается в огненно-рыжую макушку.  
   — Мы дома, — шепотом отвечает она и притягивает Лорелею еще ближе.


End file.
